Gambling
by HuMaN-EaTiNg-PaNdA -HEP
Summary: Kanaya is a card dealer at a casino and spots two obvious card counters... who did these con-artists think they were?


Kanaya Maryam liked her job. She prided herself on the fact that she could do her job and do it well. She worked her fashionable butt off to obtain this job and she wasn't about to let a couple of 'counters' to ruin it for her.

She noticed the first one, the woman, folding nearly every turn and signaled her partner by turning to reach into her bag that was hanging on the back of her chair. And that's when the man came in. He sat on the other side of the table and got a hand in the next game. She could tell they were related. The resemblance was almost uncanny.

So then why wouldn't they be hanging around each other or talking?

Because they were con-artists. Card-counters at their best.

They were working together to bring down the gambling industry and by extension Kanaya's job. And that would not do.

So here they all were, inside of a private office. Kanaya wanted to talk to them and get to know why they would want to do something like this before turning them over to the authorities. She was leaning against the wall next to the door with her arms crossed over her chest. The dealer observed the two before pushing herself from the wall and placing her hands on the table.

"Why do you two do this?"

A simple question, just to start them off. Kanaya was going to pry into their mindsets and figure out how they ticked, what kind of childhood did someone have to go through to become con-artists? Why would they continue if they had been caught before?

The woman hadn't taken her eyes from Kanaya the entire time. And it seemed as if the purple eyes were staring straight through her. The man however seemed more aloof and stared at the table, at least that's what she thought and he wouldn't take off those infuriating sunglasses. Apparently he had sensitive eyes.

"It's entertaining."

The silence that followed the statement went on for what seemed like hours. Kanaya was openly staring at the lady. Breaking the law was _entertaining?!_ She reigned in her own anger and took a deep breath before continuing, "You do realize that people's jobs are on the line when people like you do this, don't you?"

"Well, would it be fair to make us quit our jobs?"

The man spoke this time. And all this mini-interrogation was proving was that these two knew how to push Kanaya's buttons with the least amount of words, "It would if your jobs were illegal. Which they are." She replied in a clipped tone. Kanaya was starting to regret bringing them aside without a call to the security.

The two knew what they were doing. The woman had a very small amused smile and the man smirked openly, "So tell us Kanaya. Do you love your job?"

Kanaya's eyes shot towards the woman, "Of course I do. Why would I be here if I didn't?" She didn't notice that the tables were slowly turning on her in her own interrogation. The two con artists were already making her feel defensive and side-tracking her from her original intentions.

The man shook his head, "No, do you _love_ it?" he said leaning forward so he could lean his arms on the table, "Would you rather do anything else?"

Kanaya paused and really thought about this question. Is this really all she wanted to do with her life? Be some dealer in a casino until she's grey? "…No." She didn't love her job and that was the truth. She really wanted to do something worthwhile in her life and leave an impact so that she would be remembered when she passes away.

The woman extended her hand towards her, "My name is Rose. This is my brother Dave." Kanaya studied the hand for a while, knowing it would mean something if she did end up shaking it and the exact opposite if she didn't.

She hesitantly took the hand and gave them a small nod.

Dave nodded back, that smirk still on his face, "We didn't particularly love our jobs either." He said placing his hand on top of both the lady's and giving it a small squeeze, "We are just a part of the few who took our fates into our own hands."

Kanaya stared at the hands and gently let go of Rose's and dropping to the chair across from both of them, "But what if you guys get caught?" She placed her head in her hands and stared at both of them, "And what will you do with your lives?"

Rose smiled gently at her, "We never get caught." And Dave finished the second question, "And we can do whatever we want."

"We are free from society's grasp and what they think is taboo. We can be whoever we want."

Kanaya relaxed her shoulders and watched both of them, "I caught you."

Rose's smile turned into a smirk, "That is because we thought you were cute." Her smirk grew at the surprised blush that went across Kanaya's cheeks, "So what do you say Kanaya? Would you like to join us and be free of restraints?"

The dealer looked between both siblings and then back to the table. To give up the life that she worked hard to get or keep said life and have no impact on the world. She was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Dave stood up from his chair to sit next to her, Rose doing the same on her other side.

Kanaya inhaled deeply when warm breath was on both of her ears. "You can do whatever you want." "You are free from other's judgments." "Be whatever you want to be." "Love whomever you want to love."

Goosebumps scattered across her arms and became more prominent with each whisper. Kanaya breathed in and exhaled slowly. She barely whispered her response, but both siblings heard it and smiled at each other over Kanaya's head.

"_Okay._"


End file.
